No Federally sponsored research or development funds were used in the creation of the material of this application.
Control of the horizontal vector of a descending parachute is not new. A known method uses a tilting of the canopy by changing the distance from the load to a confined region of the canopy perimeter. Typically, the canopy shape is changed by the controls as a change in the trajectory is needed in an attempt to refine the trajectory to a specific target point. Inevitably, in the previously available control systems this means that various lines around the perimeter of the parachute are controlled to have their lengths shortened and lengthened as directed by the control system. Thus, lines are alternately shortened and lengthened by the control signals as the control system changes the aim of the trajectory to suit a given instant status that is less than perfect. The shortening of lines inevitably involves power as the change is made under considerable tension. Various power means are proposed in the patent literature.